


A shitty night.

by Wizardchester91



Series: Weird Fetish crack fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dear god please dont read this, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fucking, J2, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Porn, Scat, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...Jensen has a scat fetish. And Jared has a fart fetish. Based off a meme on Fb  talking about How Jared is always gassy. I really don't know why I am writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shitty night.

As Jared sat down at the meeting, everyone tried to ignore the audible putter from his ass as he sat down. Thankfully there wasn't much of a smell and he mumbled an apology and continued. It was one of the reasons he loved eating healthy. It gave him the farts, and he could act out on his secret fetish. His cock twitched as he farted again, the air making his ass cheeks slap together in a way that sent tingles up his spine. God he loved it when it was a big one. He excused himself for a moment, not to privately finish farting, but to deal with the growing erection that twitched with every sweet burst of air from his ass. *pffrt* he moaned softly as he entered his trailer, already palming himself as he farted again and again, the small trailer starting to stink a little. As he walked he strained to fart again, and a small toot greeted him as he slid his jeans to the floor, eyes rolling with relief at the fact he could now touch himself. He moaned again as he slid his fingertips inside his asshole and felt a log. He was gonna have to shit soon. As he was pulling his cock out, languidly stroking it and arching his back to fart every few seconds, so unbelievably turned on by the pressure from the shit in his ass, there was a knock. He groaned and answered the door and there stood Jensen with a hard-on the size of his home state. "Don't say no. Just keep that sexy ass singing."  
Jensen found himself being pushed backward and his boxers being removed, and then he farted in surprise as Jensen kissed and licked his stomach, one hand closing around his cock and another sliding up his ass. Jensen's eyes glazed with lust as he felt the huge shit in Jared's ass, and Jared pushing against his fingers, causing another fart to slide past Jensen's hand. Jensen groaned and pumped Jared's cock, so turned on by the size of the impending turd it was rediculous. Jared moaned and tossed his head back, thrusting into Jensen's hands as the shit slid further. Jared's groans became whimpers as Jensen licked up Jared's shaft, his tongue dipping into Jared's asshole. His hands were pumping furiously, both his and Jared's cocks, and he groaned as Jared farted in his mouth. God he had no restraint as his own fart echoed and Jared gasped and stiffened. " oh god, I'm gonna shit.. " Jared growled as Jensen watched, entranced and so fucking turned on as a long thin fart slid from Jared's ass as it clenched and widened, the beginning of a turd showing. Jensen sucked on Jared's balls and taint, loving the looming presense of Jared's shit, as the man groaned, another few centimeters of shit poking out and prepping his asshole. After there was about an inch of thick, brown turd showing from Jared's ass Jensen couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his Cock up Jared's ass, relishing in the warm silky feel of shit squeezing against his throbbing cock. They fucked wildly, Jared's hips lifting as he jacked himself off, still pushing the shit out around Jensen's thickness, it felt so good, and Jensen almost came by looking down and seeing the shit smeared all over him. He hit Jared's spot and the rest of the turd slid out as He came, cum shooting up as far as the base of his throat, a massive fart erupting past Jensen's shit-covered cock, and they came together violently, moaning and writhing. Finally covered in shit and cum, they collapsed in extacy, one final satisfied toot shooting Jensen's huge load onto the floor.


End file.
